Memories
by MollySparrow
Summary: “A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever.”


** A/N : Just assume Will died at the end of AWE and this should make some sense...  
****Please review )**

They knew it was coming. They had heard the cracking, the crunching sound that was more than just relatively harmless damage to their beautiful _Pearl_. The smell of gunpowder and blood still pervaded the air but they continued to fight on, the rest of the crew had fallen to the merciless Chinese who had attacked them but Elizabeth and Jack fought on, bloodlust still rushing through them. The crunching, cracking, deafening sound had been the main mast splitting, falling towards them. But they did not move from under it. With the choice of death or capture, it was obvious that the two chose the former.

* * *

A battle-weary body but eyes still gleaming, Jack had no energy left but he never let on, adrenalin pushing him on as he slashed and ducked blows. He heard the crack, the final resounding note and surprised himself at how content he was to let go. He and his _Pearl_ would go down together, the ship he coveted over everything. Memories came flooding back to him. His mother's tear-filled face as he left for sea. The horrific smells of stinking bodies and fear - he remembered the stench of fear most clearly - when he discovered what his cargo truly was. The woman who he redirected the slaves to and who she turned out to be. The smell of burning flesh, his own skin and the look of pure hatred in the man who delivered such pain. A deal with Davey Jones and his first sight of immortality. Adventures to the far flung reaches of the world as he held freedom in his hands, almost tangible. Then a marooning and the feeling of hopelessness that followed. Ten years of drifting until an adventure like no other and he had his ship back. With it, a search for immortality which brought instead death. And a kiss. A kiss he had pushed from his mind whilst he travelled with its giver. He never tried anything, left her alone. Instead a friendship blossomed that was so intense he wondered if it was a different kind of love her felt for the woman fighting next to him.  
He took a step back and felt a wrist touch his own.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes darted quickly towards the all encompassing sound of splintering wood. The finality she sense hurtling towards her made her fight harder if anything, making the most of everything she had left. But she did this without regrets, she was so weary of fighting all the time to survive, she'd spent her whole life doing it. Memories of her lives, for it seemed to her she had lived two silently infiltrated her mind as she continued to swing at the attackers, her brown hair bleached blonde by the sun now streaked with blood. She remembered the feeling of her mother's breath on her cheek and how quickly that was snatched away before Elizabeth had a chance to get to know her. Years blurred into one after that. Tea parties and balls, function after function where she would wear dresses that dragged her down and added further to the sick feeling of her life and freedom slowly being drawn away from her. But there was escapism in daydreams of piracy and of Will. Then came one last too tight dress and she broke free to adventure and piracy and to love with her blacksmith. Too suddenly it was over though, with one adventure too many and his death on her hands, or so she felt. So she continued to sail, in some ways to live for both of them but really she did it as penance, not letting herself feel safe and not letting herself fall in love again, even when she thought she saw more meaning in the dark eyes and playful smile than just friendship.  
She leant back and felt fingers brush hers.

* * *

The pair moved back towards each other as if in unison just as the mast stopped wobbling and made its sickening lurch down towards them. Arms moved backwards and Jack felt a slender, soft wrist on his, Elizabeth felt callused but gentle fingers touch her fingertips. They didn't look at each other but both saw the image of the other blazing before their eyes.  
A last memory was made, a brilliant, shining thought of companionship, of a perfect soulmate, of adoration, understanding, unexplored passion and above all else, love. Pure and simple.  
Their palms touched, fingers explored the others before entwining with a grasp that meant everything.  
Then the world went black. 


End file.
